theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Juggernaut armored transport
|status = Active|armament = *Roof mounted minigun nest *Numerous weapon slots and viewports for rifles and ULC agents to fire out of|defenses = *Titanium alloy armor, 35 cm thick plating|power = *Onboard nuclear turbine engine|propulsion = *Eight wheel drive, high capacity nuclear propulsion system|passenger_capacity = 20 agents}}The Juggernaut Armored Transport is a heavy vehicle used by the United Liberators Coalition for interventions that require heavily armored vehicles capable of withstanding adverse conditions such as environmental or tactical threats. History Lucius Mallory used one of these vehicles in his arrest of Tyler Cheng and three of them appeared in his attempted takeover of Ekhota Base during the ULC-CLAW War. In late 2029, on a mission to Eldarin village, members of Liberators-830N deployed a single Juggernaut to assist in investigating the mists that had overtaken the village district, its heavy armor and protection offered being used as a precaution against the potential unknown threats that may have been present during the mission. A Juggernaut was used during a joint mission between L-830N and L-152 to enter a neighborhood district in Pittsburgh with dangerous amounts of ectoplasmic activity. A few Juggernauts participated in the Battle of the Landmass, having deployed by Coalition dropships. Technical Specifications * Emergency service identification: The vehicle has the emblem of the Coalition displayed prominently on its side, and has numerous flashing LED lights and a siren system to warn pedestrians and non-government entities of its status as an emergency vehicle. It is capable of traversing civilian roads easily. * Interior: The interior of the vehicle consists of a forward compartment containing the driver's cabin and a command suite. The windows on the front of the vehicle consist of several layers of ballistic glass to protect the driver and operators and can display holographic HUD information on them for the driver to use while navigating. The rear compartment has bench seats capable of holding about 20 fully armored and equipped special tactics forces and their weapons. Both compartments are hermetically sealed to defend against chemical, gas and atmospheric attacks. ** The prisoner transport variant instead has a detachable armored module with restraint hard points and modular equipment for securing prisoners both normal and powered. * Radio: Like the ULC SUV, the Juggernaut is well-equipped with a communications suite up to and including a satellite broadcast dish and relay beacon, and is equipped thoroughly enough to function as a mobile command center during missions and ground operations. The satellite dish and antennae can retract and be protected by armored panels when not in use. ** It possesses a bullhorn and built-in PA system for issuing orders to agents outside and far away from the vehicle, and for the purpose of riot control. If text is needed to convey a message, electronic boards hidden underneath retractable armored panels can be deployed to display programmed text messages that can be seen at a distance. ** Also like the ULC SUV, it carries a portable briefcase for satellite up-link, used when the user is away from the vehicle and is in a remote area or an area with poor communications. * Sensors: The vehicle has infrared and night vision sensors, as well as cameras mounted throughout its chassis to give the driver maximum visibility. It also has adjustable spotlights allowing the agents manning it to illuminate the area around the vehicle and up ahead. Its high-intensity LED headlights, along with all other vehicle lighting, can be adjusted to increase or reduce their brightness. * Reinforcement and defenses: '''Being an armored transport, the Juggernaut boasts an extremely heavy weight making it nearly impossible to turn over, and extremely thick armor plating made of an enhanced titanium alloy. It has a wedge-shaped front, allowing use of the vehicle as a gigantic battering ram to destroy gates, entryways doors or other blockages. The vehicle is heavily armored enough to withstand high-caliber arms fire and even shells and autocannon fire from many military vehicles. ** The vehicle possesses a roof mounted minigun nest that has 360 degree coverage, enabling it to defend itself from incoming threats. ** Multiple points throughout the vehicle and all of its doors allow weapons to be aimed through special slots in them, enabling agents to defend themselves and the vehicle when under attack, from the safety of the Juggernaut's interior. * '''Damage control: The vehicle has an onboard fire-suppression system that deploys automatically in case of fire, and its computer is able to automatically bypass certain systems and activate backups to keep the Juggernaut functioning in a combat situation. In the event of tire damage, metal ribs inside the wheels will keep the wheels from losing shape and the tires will automatically seal themselves. * Propulsion: The Juggernaut has an eight-wheel drive system powered by a nuclear turbine engine, granting it the ability to reach considerable speeds of up to 155 kph despite its enormous size and weight. Its bulk however makes turning and cornering rather cumbersome. * Automatic driving: As with many vehicles in the 2020s, the Juggernaut is capable of automatic driving and navigation, relying on both GPS and onboard awareness sensors.The vehicle is capable of navigating unconventional routes off the grid, and is capable of driving through high water without issue. Following the Kessler Cascade, this ability has been hampered somewhat.